What is known as a flexible display, in which a display portion thereof can be flexibly changed in shape, has been attracting attention as a thin, light, and unbreakable display. A liquid crystal display type flexible display normally has a structure in which a liquid crystal layer is sandwiched by organic transparent resin material, such as polyimide resin. In a process for manufacturing a liquid crystal panel as a flexible display, the transparent resin material is formed into a film on a support substrate, such as glass, a TFT substrate, a liquid crystal layer, and the like are formed on the film, and then the support substrate is removed.
In general, a liquid crystal display device includes a cover member, a liquid crystal panel, a backlight unit, and the like. In a case where foreign matters happen to be inserted between the liquid crystal panel and the backlight unit in assembly of such a liquid crystal display device, light leakage occurs at a normally-black liquid crystal panel due to stress occurring at each glass substrate of the liquid crystal panel.
PTL 1 describes a configuration including a front cover, a liquid crystal panel, a backlight unit, and four support parts supporting the liquid crystal panel between the backlight unit and a cover member. Among the four support parts, each two support parts forming a pair are arranged so as to face each other; the two support parts forming one of the pairs are provided on a cover member side while the two support parts forming the other pair are provided on a backlight unit side. In this configuration, by defining the angle between the straight line passing through the respective centers of the two support parts forming the one pair and an absorption axis of one corresponding polarizing plate, light leakage of a normally black liquid crystal panel is suppressed.